


Универсальный механизм

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dominance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Rating: NC17, Spanking, Technophilia, Virginity, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: Когда кто-то сильно раздражает, его можно проучить. На свой страх и риск.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Основной пейринг здесь все-таки слойка (Слоан/Кайтус), но он представлен низким рейтингом и идет фоном. Отношения с Сарочкой - эксперимент для обеих, который, возможно, выльется во что-то большее. А СЭМ просто на страже и держит свечку).

Слоан трясло от злости. Нет, все было не так. Каждая клетка в ее теле вибрировала от ярости из-за молоденькой наглой сучки. Все в ней раздражало. Голубые, немного навыкате, глаза. Пухлые мягкие губы, накрашенные яркой помадой. Волосы, собранные в хвостик, как у примерной ученицы. Манера одеваться в спортивные костюмы и кожаную курточку с белым шарфиком.

Ручная сучечка с «Нексуса» — Райдер. Как такая, с выражением легкой дебильности на лице, вообще могла стать Первопроходцем, было большим вопросом.

Ярость Слоан многократно увеличилась, когда сучечка открыла рот. Она, оказывается, умела тявкать с претензией на сарказм.

«Мне сделать реверанс? Или поцеловать твое кольцо?».

Вот дрянь. Где-то в дальнем уголке сознания ширилось алое раздражение. Нет, Слоан не желала убивать Райдер — не тот был тип врага, чтобы желать смерти. Но вот преподать урок очень бы хотелось. Применить физическую силу, набить наглую физиономию, отстегать по жопе — самое оно. Помнится, в бытность Слоан курсантом они с девчонками так оторвались на одной зарвавшейся стерве. Сделали ей темную со всеми вытекающими. После того раза она стала очень тихой.

Мечты оставались лишь мечтами. Первопроходца нельзя было трогать. Приходилось лишь стискивать челюсти и цедить сквозь зубы, показывая туповатой Райдер, что нужно уменьшить количество визитов.

Раздражение росло.

Слоан регулярно сообщали о передвижениях Райдер на Кадаре. Пока она занималась исследованиями каких-то колючек и грибов, дрючила всякую шушеру, изображая из себя великого сыщика, и собирала говно местных обитателей фауны — все было нормально.

Затем сучечке захотелось аванпост. И она принялась шастать в пустошах с электронной рулеткой. Слоан даже это стерпела и ограничилась лишь замечанием.

А потом сучечка сунула свой длинный нос в святое и запретное — налаженный наркотрафик. На предъявленное обвинение лишь сложила пухлые губы в форме буквы «О». Нет, конечно же, это была не она. Как вообще Слоан могла о таком подумать!

— Сука! — Слоан с силой стукнула кулаком по подлокотнику кресла, когда Кайтус доложил ей об упущенной выгоде. — Я ее выебу!

Он тут же начал уговаривать ее. Не трогай Первопроходца. Не вздумай. Танн пошлет своих головорезов во главе с Кандросом и таких пистонов повставляет, что изгнание покажется легкой прогулкой.

— Ладно, не ворчи. Я просто поговорю с ней, — успокоила его Слоан, попутно размышляя с каких это пор Кандрос стал головорезом.

Вечером того дня она прилично выпила.

Ее все достало.

На пороге появилась Райдер.

И показалось, что немного насилия не помешает.

— Пойдем, я тебе кое-что расскажу, — сказала Слоан и взяла Райдер под руку. — Ты поймешь, почему я ненавижу «Нексус».

Райдер похлопала ресницами и пошла, как последняя дура. Действительно, чего ей было бояться среди вооруженных изгоев в своем спортивном костюмчике.

Слоан отвела ее в комнату наверху, которую сдавали гостям за двадцать кредитов в час. Глядя на обтянутую плотной тканью задницу Райдер, она предвкушала расправу. Сучечка надолго запомнит, что тявкать на серьезных людей не следует. Нет, никаких увечий не планировалось. Просто небольшой, болезненный для самолюбия, урок.

Слоан нащупала капсулу с успокоительным в кармане. Она всегда носила несколько в кармане на случай, если жертву надо было обезвредить, а не убить. Полезная была штука.

Райдер остановилась и обернулась с удивленным видом. Даже сейчас она продолжала глупить и позволила подойти к себе слишком близко.

— Где мы?

— В месте для романтического времяпровождения, — ответила Слоан и криво усмехнулась. Отвела руку с капсулой за спину, ногтем большого пальца поддела колпачок, освобождая короткую иглу.

— Но мы же не собираемся…

— Как сказать, — выпалила Слоан и бросилась вперед, метя в беззащитную шею. Райдер вскрикнула.

Бросок Слоан удался — игла почти полностью вошла в тело. Крошечный индикатор вспыхнул красным: микропоршень автоматически сработал, впрыснув препарат.

Райдер схватилась за шею и отпрянула назад. Она выдернула капсулу и, взглянув на нее, отбросила прочь. Вся подобралась, как кошка перед прыжком. Во взгляде появилась злость, зрачки сузились. Губы сжались в тонкую полоску. К ее чести не стала задавать глупых вопросов. Спустя мгновение оценила ситуацию и бросилась на Слоан — та едва успела поставить блок из скрещенных рук.

Била Райдер крепко. Ощутимо, основательно. Первый удар Слоан приняла на руки и пошатнулась. От второго едва ушла, и кулак Райдер с шумом проскочил мимо уха. Третий пришелся в лицо и достиг цели. Но вышел смазанным, без замаха и особого эффекта. Так, тычок, от которого слегка лязгнули зубы.

Следующую атаку Слоан оборвала, перехватив одной рукой запястье Райдер. Кулаком коротко ткнула под левое ребро, сбила дыхание.

Когда Райдер шумно выдохнула и сползла на пол, Слоан выпустила ее руку.

Успокоительное должно было подействовать за пятнадцать-двадцать секунд. Райдер держалась уже около минуты, но у нее не было шансов. Слоан наклонилась и вздернула ее голову за подбородок. Расфокусированный взгляд, дрожащие губы и бледная кожа. Попалась, сучка.

Слоан кое-что знала о Первопроходцах. И сейчас она представила как эта штука, СЭМ, судорожно дает команды организму Райдер. Как стимулирует ее надпочечники на выработку адреналина, как заставляет биться сердце и активизирует печень. Конечно, он будет пытаться спасти свою «хозяйку» и если не сумеет «запустить» организм, то свяжется с командой и даст координаты ее местоположения. И тогда под окнами Слоан соберется толпа уродов с «Бури».

Этого Слоан допустить никак не могла. Она наклонилась поближе, ладонью провела по затылку Райдер, распустила хвост и пальцами зарылась в мягкие волосы.

— Эй, ты ведь меня слышишь, — тихо сказала она в ухо Райдер. — Веди себя тихо. Даю слово, я ничего ей не сделаю. И не вздумай никого звать, иначе последствия будут совсем другими.

Райдер заторможено мигнула и приоткрыла рот. Слоан погладила ее по прохладной щеке.

— Ну же, СЭМ. Мы просто поговорим. Давай.

Спустя несколько мгновений Райдер закрыла глаза и повесила голову на грудь. Слоан едва успела подхватить тяжелое тело и уложить его на пол.

***

СЭМ не стал бы рисковать жизнью и здоровьем Первопроходца — это Слоан рассчитала верно. Прошло уже почти полчаса, а на улице было тихо.

Слоан перетащила Райдер на кровать и уложила на живот. Сняла с нее обувь, куртку и шарф. Расстегнула ремни и застежки так, чтобы ничего не давило. Под бедра подложила две подушки, так что крепкая задница приподнялась, образуя знатный бугор.

Руки Райдер она завела за спину и плотно примотала предплечья скотчем одно к другому. Лодыжки тоже зафиксировала. Потом откинула волосы от лица, проверила, что ничего не мешает дыханию.

Все, клиентка была готова к обработке. Осталось только дождаться, когда проснется. Ничего такого, напомнила себе Слоан. Просто немного напугать, чтобы неповадно было делать всякое дерьмо.

От нечего делать Слоан взяла бутылку виски из шкафа, заменявшего бар, и уселась в кресло возле окна. Сквозь мутное от пыли и окислов стекло было видно, как внизу копошились обитатели Кадары. Вот какой-то ангарец о чем-то спорил с кроганом-охранником. Кроган орал и жестикулировал, но рамок беседы не переходил. Миловидная турианка таскала ящики из транспорта в магазин, умудряясь поднимать такие контейнеры, которые двум земным мужикам были не под силу. Двое каких-то доходяг, саларианец и человек, распивали дешевое местное пойло из одной бутылки. Несколько торчков-землян сбились в стайку под торговым навесом и пытались продать какую-то хрень, похожую на конденсатор от «Гидры». В другое время бы Слоан связалась с охраной и дала команду проверить этих долбоебов, но сейчас ее мысли были заняты совсем другим. Ее снедало странное возбуждение: такое бывает, когда чего-то долго, нудно и безрезультатно ждешь, а оно внезапно берет и случается. Незапланированно сваливается на голову, оглушая словно снежный ком.

Она высосала где-то полбутылки, прежде чем почувствовала во рту горечь. Поставила спиртное на пол и откинулась в кресле. Потом наоборот подалась вперед и положила локти на маленький подоконник. Из-за брони это оказалось неудобным. Слоан себе места не находила. Она поднялась и прошлась по комнате. На стене, прямо над Райдер, висел ангарский ковер мрачной расцветки с какими-то цветочными мотивами. Слоан прищелкнула языком: вот народ, тащат всякий хлам. Надо будет распорядиться убрать его.

На Кадару опускались сумерки — в комнате быстро темнело. Слоан активировала несколько светильников и присела возле Райдер. Резкие тени на лице сделали девчонку старше, взрослее. И сейчас она даже не вызывала привычного раздражения. Может, потому что молчала.

Джемпер Райдер немного сполз вниз, обнажая полоску светлой кожи. Слоан подтянула его наверх, а затем машинально положила ладонь на приподнятую задницу. И только тогда сообразила, что она еще в бронеперчатках.

Пока она их снимала, Райдер пришла в себя, приподняла голову и дернулась, попытавшись перевернуться.

Слоан надавила ей на плечи.

— Лежи тихо.

Райдер уткнулась носом в подушку и глухо спросила:

— Ты совсем спятила, да?

— Где твое «Ваше Величество»?

— Черт, ты…

— Тсс, — оборвала Слоан и сильно стиснула ее ягодицу. Хорошая у Райдер была задница: не слишком худая, в меру мягкая. Было за что подержаться. — Подыграй мне. Ну же.

Райдер повернула голову и блеснула глазами.

— Из-за чего это все?

— Из-за доктора Накамото, конечно же. — Слоан поднесла к самому носу Райдер кулак. — Видишь?

— И что? — Райдер облизала губы. — Изобьешь меня?

— Что за примитивизм. Нет, засуну тебе его в пизденку, а потом отпущу, чтобы ты продемонстрировала результат Накамото. И он окажет тебе гинекологические услуги в своем грязном контейнере.

Райдер сглотнула и выдавила:

— Ты ебнутая.

Слоан ухмыльнулась и рывком сдернула брюки и белье Райдер до середины бедер. Та охнула, задергалась и получила подзатыльник.

— Тихо, блядь!

Райдер затихла на мгновение, а потом быстро заговорила:

— Прекрати. Я серьезно. Ты неправа, ты дерьмо делаешь и даже не понимаешь этого. Живешь в каком-то своем придуманном мире псевдофеодализма и упиваешься властью.

— В мире чего?

Задница Райдер была гладкой — на ней ровно и четко лежали блики света. Слоан вспомнилась своя со шрамами от ожогов, укусов варена, огнестрельных ранений и турианских когтей. Почти все причиняло ей в свое время адскую боль. А вот с когтями все было не так однозначно: Кайтус тогда перестарался, но это был лучший секс в ее жизни.

Слоан ухмыльнулась. Хочешь оценить насколько легкая жизнь у человека — посмотри на его жопу. Универсальный, блядь, индикатор.

Внизу Райдер была чисто выбрита. Слоан осторожно потрогала плотные гладкие складки между бедер, немного погрузила пальцы внутрь, ощущая почти сухую горячую плоть. Райдер вновь судорожно выгнулась, дернула ногами и чуть было не перевернулась.

Слоан сильно размахнулась и шлепнула ее по заднице так, что ладонь обожгло.

Райдер взвизгнула неожиданно тонко, по-девчоночьи. На правой ягодице наливался розовый отпечаток.

— Так в чем заключается мой псевдофеодализм?

— Да хотя бы в том, что ты сейчас бьешь меня. Телесные наказания, надо же! В твоей программе публичных экзекуций еще не предусмотрены порки?

— Публичные экзекуции несут в себе функции устрашения. Выпоротой жопой можно напугать только тебя. Для тех, кто прошел через риск смерти от голода, болезней и кеттского плена нужно что-то посерьезней.

— Так зачем же ты усугубляешь жизнь этих людей? Зачем изгоняешь тех, кто не заплатил? Зачем занимаешься рэкетом? Это же гадко, отвратительно. Ты была одной из лучших в «Альянсе». Что с тобой случилось?

Голос Райдер слегка дрожал, но она упрямо сыпала вопросами. Странно, но Слоан это даже понравилось. Ей вдруг захотелось поговорить об этом. Выступить в качестве своего собственного адвоката, выговорится, оправдаться. Она села на край кровати, убрала с лица Райдер рассыпавшиеся волосы, заправила их за ухо.

— Я слышала, что ты поставила к стенке Мэллокса на Харибда-Пойнте. Зачем?

— Он… — Райдер запнулась. — Он убил целое поселение ангара из-за фильтров для воды.

— Он урод?

— Да.

— Смотри, какая получается ситуация. Мэллокс не платил мне креды за защиту. Дескать, он не мог их заработать. Я его по доброте душевной не грохнула его, а всего лишь вышвырнула в пустоши. И там он — сюрприз! — развернул деятельность, обжился и довольно неплохо устроился. У него ведь были креды, но ему показалось, что платить ангара за фильтры невыгодно. Ему понадобились технологии. И он решил проблему по-своему. Так в чем была моя ошибка: в том, что я вышвырнула ублюдка или что я оставила ему жизнь?

— Это особенный случай, — ответила Райдер после короткого молчания. — Я могу назвать других. Когда я только высадилась, твои изверги на площади били какого-то несчастного, вышибая из него дань. Та же Рэми Тамайо. И таких случаев полно.

Слоан вздохнула.

— Райдер, тебе дал удочку добрый дядюшка Танн, чтобы ловить рыбу. У тебя есть доступ ко всем ресурсам Инициативы. У меня нет дядюшки, удочки и ресурсов, зато есть толпа отчаявшихся людей, которым нечего жрать и нечего терять. Как я должна держать их в подчинении? Добрым словом? На что я должна организовывать защиту от кеттов и всякого сброда, вроде Мэллокса? Ты же понимаешь своим детским мозгом, что как благотворительная организация я долго не протяну.

Райдер ответила практически без задержки, тут же вильнув и уведя разговор в сторону.

— То есть этим можно оправдать все? В том числе и наркотики?

— Райдер, хочешь дурь?

— Что?

— Ты хочешь дозу? Попробовать? Может кто-то из твоей команды хочет? Я дам бесплатно месячный запас.

— Нет, конечно!

Слоан улыбнулась, услышав ярое возмущение. Конечно, не хочешь. И если кто-то из твоих подсядет на наркоту, ты сделаешь все, чтобы это прекратить. Вплоть до нейрокоррекции и увольнения с «Бури».

— Райдер, а представляешь, вот я или Кайтус тоже этого не хотим, хотя у нас есть неограниченный доступ к этому дерьму. Просто так устроен мир: кто-то хочет добиться лучшей доли, а кто-то сидит в дерьме и гробит свою жизнь.

Слоан хотелось сказать по-другому. Что кто-то хочет выебать и быть сверху по жизни. Кого-то ебут и сперму в рот сливают, а ему нормально, еще и добавки просит. Но Слоан сдержалась. Не стоило говорить такую гадость вчерашней школьнице-отличнице. Не поймет, не оценит и решит, что над ней просто издеваются.

— Они хотят этого. И получат это не через меня, так через кого-то другого. Так зачем я буду отказываться от легких денег, которые мне сейчас так нужны?

Торчки — это не люди, хотела добавить Слоан. Это биомусор, который отравляет нормальное общество. Уж она-то насмотрелась на них, когда была немногим моложе Райдер. Но она опять смолчала.

— Легкие деньги? Ты же сама уничтожаешь своих людей.

— Райдер, почему ты не осуждаешь Танна? Он изгнал сотни «своих людей» и умыл руки. Снял с себя всякую ответственность за изгнанников перед ангара. Но ты, и еще много таких, как ты, проклинаете и судите меня, а не его. И вам нормально, удобно и ничего не жмет.

Райдер промолчала и лишь шевельнула плечами. Наверное, у нее затекла спина от неудобной позы. Да и ответить, похоже, было нечего.

Слоан поднялась и потянулась.

— Ну ладно. Мы отклонились от нашей главной темы. Наказание за проступок. Знаешь ли ты, Райдер, что является универсальным защитным механизмом?

Она наклонилась и вытащила белый ремешок Райдер из шлевок. Стирать руки о задницу дуры не хотелось.

— Молчишь? Это боль, Райдер. Универсальный механизм защиты, который мешает нам делать глупости.

— Ты много чего передергиваешь, — тихо сказала Райдер. — Можно сделать лучше, правильней. Зачем опускаться до диких методов?

Слоан покрепче ухватила ремешок и помахала рукой, приноравливаясь.

— Потому что они реально работают, — ответила Слоан и с силой опустила ремень на ее задницу. Райдер сдавленно вскрикнула и уткнулась в подушку. На белой коже мгновенно проступил красный вспухший рубец.

Следующие десять минут Слоан не услышала от Райдер ни звука, хотя старалась, как могла. Она била сильно, с оттягом. Чередовала удары по ягодицам, нежным местам под ними и верхним частям бедер. Следы наливались нежно-розовым, а там, где ремень попал несколько раз — вспыхивали всеми оттенками красного.

Райдер вздрагивала при каждом ударе, ее кулаки были стиснуты до побелевших костяшек. Тело было жестким, как доска — и это должно было доставлять ей дополнительное мучение.

У Слоан уже рука устала, а Райдер все продолжала молчать. Иной раз она виляла задницей, шумно выдыхала через нос или скрипела зубами, но на этом все. Было в кого проявлять характер.

Тридцать ударов превратили белую гладкую задницу в красный кусок мяса. Слоан остановилась. Должно было хватить, чтобы Райдер усвоила урок.

— Ну как? Понимание уже приходит в твою глупую голову?

— Да, блядь!

У Слоан колотилось сердце. Порка раззадорила ее.

— Я, кажется, уже говорила тебе следить за языком. Обращайся ко мне «мэм». И вот тебе тогда, на закуску, для пущего понимания.

Слоан перехватила ремешок так, что бляшка оказалась на конце. Свист, удар, еще и еще — Райдер вцепилась зубами в подушку. Слоан метила по бедрам и местам под ягодицами. Отсчитала пять и отбросила ремень с сторону.

Запустила руку Райдер в волосы и, оттянув голову назад, спросила заглядывая в лицо:

— Что надо сказать?

Ресницы Райдер были мокрыми, губы припухли и дрожали. Она сглотнула и ответила на удивление ровным голосом:

— Да, мэм. Я все поняла.

Дополнительных мучений для нее совсем не хотелось. Слоан ненадолго оставила Райдер, чтобы сходить в душевую. Там она взяла чистое полотенце из стопки и открыла холодную воду. Запахло серой, Слоан поморщилась. Даже тройная фильтрация не спасала от этого дерьма. Напор был слабый — тяжелая ткань намокала плохо, так что пришлось задержаться.

Слоан смочила щеки водой и вздохнула. Подождала, пока сердце перестало колотиться, и лишь тогда вернулась в комнату.

Райдер к этому времени уже перевернулась и откатилась к стенке. Она приподняла голову и затравленно посмотрела на Слоан.

— Я думала, что ты совсем ушла.

Голос у Райдер был хриплым, срывающимся. Искусанные припухшие губы ярко выделялись на бледном лице. Она лежала на боку, согнув ноги в коленях.

Слоан промолчала. Ее внимание сейчас привлекла одна забавная деталь. Внизу Райдер была вся гладкая, и лишь на лобке оставался темный клочок волос в форме маленького треугольника. Или сердечка? Пальцы сами потянулись к этому месту и взъерошили короткие волоски. Райдер попыталась подтянуть ноги выше к груди.

— Эй, Райдер, для кого стараешься? Не для того понтоватого контрабандиста, с которым ты постоянно тусуешься?

— Хватит, это не твое дело! — выпалила она, и Слоан с удивлением увидела, как порозовели ее щеки.

Надо же, как застеснялась. Слоан сейчас была уставшая и расслабленная, деталь с интимной стрижкой показалось ей странной, но милой, и она не обратила внимания на выпад Райдер.

— Ладно, ладно, с кем трахаться — твое дело. Давай-ка.

Она перевернула Райдер обратно на живот и положила мокрое полотенце на пылающие ягодицы. Та тихо ойкнула и немного приподняла задницу.

Слоан попыталась надорвать скотч на ее руках пальцами, но эта хрень была слишком крепкой. Пришлось наклониться и подцепить клейкую ленту зубами. Дело пошло на лад и вскоре Слоан освободила предплечья и взялась за лодыжки.

Райдер застонала и, вытянув руки вперед, ухватилась за спинку кровати. Она слегка развела освобожденные ноги в стороны. Слоан приподняла теплое полотенце, помахала им, охлаждая на воздухе, и вновь вернула на место. Рубцы немного побледнели.

— Я ни с кем не трахаюсь, — вдруг заявила Райдер тем же тоном, которым говорила «ты же из «Альянса», как ты можешь».

Слоан немного удивилась, чего это Райдер так завелась.

— Да ладно, успокойся. Я не…

— Ты не поняла. Я никогда ни с кем не трахалась вообще. У меня не было на это времени.

Возникла неловкая пауза. До Слоан не сразу дошло сказанное. А потом она не смогла удержаться от смешка.

— А-а-а, тогда ты много потеряла. Хотя, может, ты врешь?

Райдер приподнялась на локтях, прогнулась в спине и приподняла задницу, так что из-под полотенца стало видно две тугие складочки и тонкую полоску розовой плоти.

— Проверишь?

— На слабо берешь? Или совращаешь? — усмехнулась Слоан. Ситуация становилась все нелепее. — Я не западаю на глупых девчонок.

— Только на бравых турианцев? А мне вот кажется, что женщины у тебя были.

— Я же сказала, что меня не интересуют глупые девчонки. Если женщина умная, то с ней всегда приятно иметь дело, даже в постели.

Райдер уронила голову на руки и сделала то, чего не следовало. Она прокудахтала, подражая курице. Мол, боишься, трусливый цыпленок. Чего-чего, а такой дурацкой выходки Слоан от нее не ожидала. Ей стало смешно.

— О'кей, если тебе так неймется.

Рука сама потянулась вперед и подтянула нагревшееся полотенце. Пальцы погрузились в горячее и влажное. Райдер едва заметно двинула бедрами. Она текла так, как будто у нее там дамбу прорвало.

— Твою мать, — потрясенно выдохнула Слоан.

Указательный палец с трудом продвинулся внутрь, войдя на две фаланги. Его тут же обхватило, что-то узкое и плотное, похожее на толстое кольцо от воздушного шарика. Слоан попыталась согнуть палец и Райдер протяжно застонала. Она встала на колени, вскинула задницу и раздвинула ноги. Ее сейчас определенно от всего этого тащило.

Остатки хмеля в одно мгновение слетели со Слоан. Дело приобретало оборот, на который она совсем не рассчитывала. Кто же знал, что Райдер так отреагирует на порку?

— Так, хватит.

Слоан резко выдернула палец, при этом послышалось пошлое «чпок», как будто из бутылки резко вытянули пробку.

Райдер завалилась на бок и закрыла глаза рукой. Второй она безуспешно попыталась подтянуть трусы.

— Я, может быть, и псевдофеодал, — сказала Слоан, тщательно вытирая руку о покрывало, — но девственниц пока еще не ебу.

Она поднялась и продолжила, глядя в сторону:

— Отлежишься здесь, а потом марш к себе. И чтобы больше не приходила. А вздумаешь еще выкидывать какие-нибудь штуки, то пороть тебя будут мои кроганы.

Слоан развернулась на каблуках и вылетела за дверь. В коридоре остановилась и прислонилась к стене. Тело слегка покалывало от разлившейся истомы. Хуже всего было то, что ей самой, похоже, понравилось держать чужое возбуждение на кончиках пальцев. Охренительное возникало чувство, когда кто-то беспомощный и податливый реагировал на прикосновения, зависел от ласк и ударов, подставлялся и хотел еще.

А Райдер хотела еще и была готова зайти далеко, если порка и грубость ее не унизили, а лишь возбудили.

Слоан с силой потерла щеки ладонями и встряхнулась. Хватит, во всем был виноват блядский алкоголь. И никак иначе.


	2. Chapter 2

Дневной свет бил сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи, тепло щекотал щеку. Слоан прикрыла глаза ладонью и с трудом разлепила их. Вчера вечером она с Каулином и парочкой ребят инспектировала торговые точки Кадары. Вообще, этой работой всегда руководил Кайтус, но он вот уже два дня обретался в трущобах и пустошах. Формально — подчищал безобразие, которое устроила Райдер, выкрав формулу наркотика, на самом же деле — они сильно поругались (из-за Райдер!) и он теперь зализывал раны, нанесенные его самолюбию.

Кайтус совершенно не терпел грубость и неуважение. Он был старше, опытней, в свое время занимал в Иерархии высокий пост. Нужно было расшибиться в лепешку, но разговаривать с ним ровным тоном и без перехода на личности. Сам он всегда оставался корректным, даже если его собеседнику оставалось жить пять минут.

После той истории с наказанием он отчитал Слоан. Напомнил, что просил не применять к Райдер физическую силу. Сказал, что сам бы с ней поговорил и попытался убедить. Что она идеалистка и ей сложно принять существующий на Кадаре уклад.

Его резкость и ее похмелье плохо сочетались. И потом, он был не в курсе всех моментов той встречи. Просто увидел как Райдер, прихрамывая, спускалась по лестнице, и тут же сделал выводы. Еще и провожатых дал до доков, чтобы довели под ручки эти несчастные сто метров.

Слоан не осталась в долгу. Сорвалась. И только когда он вытянулся в струну, а глаза у него вспыхнули злым желтым светом, она опомнилась и пожалела о своей несдержанности. Теперь ожидалась неделя, а то и две, льда, холода и демонстрации равнодушия. Позавчера утром он рванул в пустоши и молчал весь день. Вечером Слоан его набрала и получила ровный ответ «я работаю» и дежурный вопрос «как ты?». Каулин же по секрету ей сказал, что Кайтус ему раз десять звонил и требовал докладывать обстановку.

Вчера она замоталась и лишь ночью, когда Каулин опять пожаловался «на твоего турианца», набрала его сама. Разговор вышел гладким-и-на-минуту. Так разговаривает дочь с отцом, который уехал в командировку. Слоан стало тошно. Ей сильно не хватало его присутствия.

Примирение можно было ускорить извинениями. Но Слоан делала это крайне неохотно, а потому решила переждать острый период. Скоро Кайтус должен был успокоиться и смягчиться.

Сегодня она позорно проспала все утро — разбудить-то было некому. Слоан села в кровати, потерла глаза и оглянулась. На кресле, рядом с кроватью, лежала аккуратно сложенная турианская одежда. Кайтус вообще был очень дисциплинированным. Вставал в одно и то же время, приводил себя в порядок, будил Слоан и, пока она умывалась, заправлял постель. Одежду, в которой спал, снимал, складывал идеальной стопкой и оставлял на кресле. Милая привычка отставной военной шишки.

Под прохладным душем Слоан окончательно пришла в себя. Вчера аванпосты и разведотряды сбросили ей информацию по поводу активности кеттов. Сейчас у нее было немного времени, так что можно просмотреть отчеты и спокойно проанализировать, где нужно разместить дополнительные силы.

Слоан выключила воду и тщательно вытерлась. Справа, внизу живота красовался едва подживший шрам. Его она получила месяц назад в стычке с кеттами в одной из пещер в Драуллире. Один из костяных уродов достал ее странным черным клинком. Воткнул его точно в промежуток между пластинами брони. Кровищи тогда целое озеро натекло. Ей вкололи такую дозу панацелина, что язык у нее стал заплетаться через пять минут. Когда шаттл прибыл в штаб, идти она могла очень медленно и опираясь на Кайтуса.

Он плюнул на все и на руках отнес ее в спальню на глазах у десятка любопытных. Еще и раздел самостоятельно в присутствии докторов. После этого их отношения стало скрывать бессмысленно.

Слоан осторожно надавила на припухшие края шрама, прошлась самыми кончиками пальцев по неровной поверхности. Больно.

Ту ночь Кайтус провел с ней. Она выныривала из мутного забытья и хваталась за его руку. Ей мерещилась их давняя встреча. Тогда они оба были моложе и оба были врагами.

 

Шанси. Восточное направление. Жилые блоки.

Она осталась одна из всего отряда. Была ранена. Напоминала издыхающую окровавленную крысу, загнанную в угол. Сил двигаться не было, рука висела плетью, пистолет перегрелся и отказал. Панацеллин закончился. Ей оставалось лишь героически умереть или забиться поглубже в жилые модули, чтобы спрятаться.

Она с трудом забралась на второй этаж одного из блоков. Взломала электронный замок и ввалилась внутрь. Здесь никто не жил: большую часть комнаты занимал сервер, около входа стояли какие-то контейнеры. О том, чтобы запереть дверь изнутри, Слоан как-то не подумала. Это потом спасло ей жизнь.

Внутри горело тусклое аварийное освещение. Противно воняло жженым пластиком, слышался треск искрящей проводки.

Так страшно Слоан не было никогда в жизни. Она понятия не имела, что с ней могут сделать эти странные уроды с лицами, похожими на шаманские маски.

Она точно убила троих. Они должны были отомстить.

Когда ее нашел один из них, Слоан решила, что видит свою смерть.

У смерти были кипельно-белая броня, яркие желтые глаза и темные лицевые пластины с синими узорами.

Смерть говорила на непонятном языке, щурилась и сжимала в руках винтовку неизвестной модели.

Слоан смотрела смерти прямо в лицо, не отводя взгляда.

Смерть заглядывала ей в душу, тянула время.

Слоан молчала. Смерть не знала человечьего языка, а момент был настолько величественен и всеобъемлющ, что хотелось впитать его весь. Любые слова были бессмысленны.

Смерть наклонилась над ней, ее глаза полыхнули изнутри золотым маревом. Трехпалая рука потянулась к Слоан.

Тогда показалось правильным не шевелиться, ощутить касание. Смерть хочет ее задушить? Пусть, ведь это был легкий способ умереть.

Длинные пальцы, заключенные в броню, коснулись ее лица. Потрогали лоб и щеки, приподняли голову за подбородок. Слоан не издала ни звука, только смотрела неотрывно.

И тут сбоку рванула охладительная система сервера.

Кинетическое поле турианца блеснуло голубой вспышкой — он отпрыгнул в сторону.

Боль обожгла левую сторону шеи и щеку. Мир вокруг Слоан накренился и ударил по глазам оранжевым пламенем. Последней мыслью было:

«Только бы не очнуться, пока буду гореть. Только бы не…».

Слоан очнулась. Вверху висло грозовое небо, махрилось клочьями белых облаков. Она лежала на окраине жилого городка, далеко от того места, где должна была умереть. Стояла жуткая тишина.

Позже, когда они встретились на Цитадели, то мгновенно узнали друг друга. Но никогда не разговаривали об этом потом ни до, ни после Андромеды.

Это было.

Было и прошло.

Не имело никакого значения для них.

 

Слоан вспомнила о той встрече, когда лежала в бреду, после ранения кеттским клинком. Кажется, она забылась и жаловалась на боль, цепляясь за его руку. Стонала, когда он укрывал ее душным пледом. Спрашивала, едва выталкивая слова из пересохшей глотки.

«Почему? Почему тогда ты меня не бросил?».

Кайтус гладил ее по щеке, осторожно очерчивая уродливый шрам. Поил водой, поддерживая под затылок. И не говорил ни слова. Так уж он был устроен.

Слоан тряхнула головой, отгоняя постыдные воспоминания. Рука со шрама соскользнула вниз, на лобок, покрытый щетиной. Слоан машинально провела кончиками пальцев против роста волос.

Черт, она скучала по Кайтусу. Надо будет связаться с ним вечером и нормально поговорить. В крайнем случае, извинится. Конфликт-то возник на пустом месте.

После крошечной душевой кабинки, наполненной паром, в комнате чувствовалась прохлада. Броня была сложена в шкафу со вчерашнего дня, и Слоан не захотела возиться с ней. Выходить она никуда не собиралась, посетителей не ждала, так что можно было выбрать вариант полегче.

Слоан нырнула в шкаф, огляделась. Выбрала простое белье, брюки из плотной ткани и бело-голубую футболку с эмблемой Инициативы. Подумав, накинула черную толстовку с красной полосой на рукаве и надписью «N7» на груди. Эта старая куртка из мягкого материала была одной из немногих вещей, которые Слоан взяла с собой из прошлой жизни. Просто она ей очень нравилась и напоминала об одном дорогом друге, которого уже не было в живых.

Под курткой в шкафу лежала книга. Настоящая, старинная. Переплет у нее совсем обветшал, и пришлось скрепить ее несколькими зажимами для бумаг.

Учебник тактики в боевых примерах за авторством Эдварда Маттокса. Книга в свое время принадлежала еще дедушке Слоан. А для нее она была чем-то вроде кроличьей лапки.

Слоан взяла ее и пролистала. Между пожелтевших страниц, исписанных выцвевшими чернилами и стертым карандашом, лежала фотография Кайтуса в ярко-синей парадной форме с золотыми погонами и алыми вставками на груди. На левом плече красовался белый генеральский аксельбант с причудливой золотой инсигнией — символом Тридцать второго полка. Похожие эмблемы, но поменьше, располагались на крагах белых перчаток.

Слоан улыбнулась. Турианцы в форме были ее слабостью. А этот турианец был манией и наваждением одновременно. Разглядывая снимок, она закрыла шкаф и пошла к кровати. Там убрала фото в книгу и положила ее на тумбочку.

Готовка завтрака в новом мире сводилась к двум действиям: надо было открыть упаковку и залить содержимое водой. Было даже проще, чем варка яиц. Слоан терпеть не могла приготовление еды, и ее простота только радовала. Она взяла белковый концентрат, сыпанула две щедрые ложки в чашку и залила все водой из-под крана. Энергично перемешала и уселась на кровать, поджав под себя замерзшие ноги.

По вкусу эта дрянь напоминала ванильный молочный коктейль. Голод отбивала напрочь, разводить ее можно было хоть горячей, хоть холодной водой. Послевкусие только было потом мерзким, но к этому Слоан уже привыкла.

На левом запястье неожиданно ожил инструметрон: пикнул, завибрировал, вспыхнул желтой голограммой.

Слоан отставила чашку с недоеденным коктейлем, поддернула рукав толстовки до середины левого предплечья и нажала кнопку ответа.

— Тут внизу эта… твоя знакомая с «Нексуса». — Судя по голосу, Каулин слегка прихуел. — К тебе рвется.

Первой мыслью Слоан было послать «знакомую» куда подальше, но потом стало любопытно. Что ей было нужно? Прошлого раза мало показалось?

— Проводи.

Надо было показать Райдер, что ей здесь не рады, и Слоан приняла самое безразличное выражение, на которое только была способна. Но увидев внешний вид Первопроходца, не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— Райдер, что за блядский вид? Хотя можешь сходить в таком виде в трущобы. Местный сброд будет в восторге.

К брючкам и кедам Райдер добавила голубенький топ, похожий на полоску ткани, и здоровенную майку с рисунком ханара на груди. Майка скрывала ровно нихуя, и ее можно было бы не надевать.

— Я хотела бы поговорить, — сказала Райдер тихим голосом. На один короткий миг она встретилась взглядом со Слоан и тут же отвела глаза. — Пожалуйста, мэм. Я очень прошу.

Сердце в груди подпрыгнуло, оторвалось и рухнуло куда-то в живот. И все от кроткого взгляда и «пожалуйста, мэм». Прямое попадание. Тут же представилась Райдер с виляющей выпоротой задницей.

Слоан махнула рукой Каулину, который загипнотизировано пялился на сиськи под голубеньким лоскутком.

— Ступай.

Она подождала, пока за ним закрылась дверь, пикнув электронным замком.

— Ну?

Райдер словно не услышала вопроса.

— Райдер, ты появляешься разодетая, как девка из азари-эскорта, тратишь мое время и загадочно молчишь. Молодец, заинтриговала. И в чем же дело?

Уже во время их драки стало ясно, что Райдер может быть очень быстрой. Но оказывается, что тогда она еще медлила. Одним стремительным движением она перетекла в сторону Слоан и опрокинула ее на кровать. Запрыгнула сверху, придавив бедра. Вцепилась в плечи жесткими пальцами и наклонилась, почти касаясь грудью. От ее тела пыхнуло жаром.

Слоан так растерялась, что только и смогла выдавить:

— Какого хуя?

В следующее мгновение ее губы накрыло осторожным поцелуем.

Райдер едва касалась, проверяла. Ее мягкие и сухие губы пахли сладкой жвачкой. Она принялась невесомо выцеловывать шрам, потом стала вылизывать его. Сильно, по-собачьи. Слоан никак не ожидала такого напора. Просто лежала под Райдер и позволяла делать с собой всякое непотребство. Мысль о том, чтобы скинуть наглую девчонку растворилась где-то внутри онемевшего сознания за нихуя-себе-ощущением.

Когда однообразная ласка стала затягиваться, Слоан разомкнула сжатые губы и приоткрыла рот. Позволила языку Райдер проскользнуть внутрь, дотронуться до зубов, а затем ответила на поцелуй.

Райдер оторвалась от нее и потерлась щекой о скулу, влажно выдохнула в шею. Она всем весом опустилась на Слоан. Сквозь одежду отлично чувствовались ее тяжелые груди с твердыми горошинами сосков.

Слоан сжала ее лицо в ладонях, заглянула в глаза полные искристой безмятежности.

— Сделаешь все, что я скажу?

Райдер кивнула:

— Да, мэм.

Застежка топа держалась на честном слове и сразу же разошлась от малейшего усилия. Слоан, не глядя, бросила его куда-то в сторону. Райдер села, выпрямилась и выпятила грудь, так чтобы острые соски торчали сквозь тонкую ткань. Она ухватила замок на куртке Слоан и потянула его вниз.

— Не трогай или сломаю руку. — Слоан перехватила ее запястье.

— А как же ты?

— Ты пришла сюда ради себя. Я сегодня добрая. Пользуйся и не задавай дурацких вопросов.

Слоан потянулась к ней, обвела груди ладонями и, сильно сжав пальцами у основания сосков, потянула на себя. Райдер повиновалась и едва слышно застонала.

Прическа школьницы раздражала. Первым делом Слоан распустила ее хвост и мягкие волосы рассыпались между пальцами. Она набрала их как можно больше, стиснула в кулаке и заставила Райдер запрокинуть голову. Поцеловала ее белую шею, а затем прихватила кожу зубами.

Райдер молча дернулась и замерла. После укуса, Слоан поставила засос и не стала останавливаться. Тонкая кожа, чуть солоноватая на вкус, так и просила ярких отметин.

Вдоволь наигравшись, Слоан выпустила Райдер и погладила ее искусанную шею.

— Раздевайся.

Широким движением Райдер стянула майку через голову, торопливо скинула брюки, белье и обувь. Оставила лишь беленькие носочки, слегка приспущенные на тонких щиколотках.

— Покажи задницу.

Помедлив мгновение, Райдер повернулась спиной и встала на четвереньки. Большинство отметин у нее уже сошло, лишь кое-где красовались синие пятна. На левом бедре, словно клеймо, виднелась лиловая эмблема Инициативы «Андромеда» — след от бляхи. Слоан провела по синякам ладонями, принялась мять ягодицы. Райдер опустила голову и громко выдохнула.

— Панагель творит чудеса. И как это было? Пошла к своему врачу и сказала, что тебе эйрох пинка дал?

— Конечно же, нет. Сама, в отведенное личное время лечилась в каюте.

— Ага. И расхаживала с голым задом?

— Нет, — усмехнулась Райдер, понимая к чему она клонит — я постелила полотенце на кровать, легла на него и намазала задницу панагелем. Потом взяла планшет и стала читать про тебя.

— Много вычитала?

— Меня отвлекали твои фотографии в форме.

Теперь уже усмехнулась Слоан.

— Надо же, а я и подумать не могла. И ты представила, как я вынимаю белый форменный ремень и порю тебя, засучив рукава форменной рубашки?

— Об этом я не подумала.

— Слушай, а почему такая тяга? Тебя наказывали в детстве?

Слоан несильно шлепнула ее по правой ягодице. Райдер приподняла голову и повернула так, что стало видно ее профиль и упавшую на глаза косую челку.

— Меня никогда и пальцем не трогали. Разве, что Скотт иногда колотил, но это не в счет.

Слоан по-хозяйски сунула ей руку между ног, потеребила большие половые губы. Указательным пальцем нащупала маленький бугорок клитора. Райдер тут же отреагировала и пошире раздвинула ноги. Интересно было, что ей еще может прийтись по вкусу?

Когда-то давно, еще до Кайтуса, Слоан пыталась погрузиться в Тему. У нее была подруга, которая таскала ее в специальные клубы и хотела приобщить к разнообразию в постели. Не сложилось. Может, потому что подруга была на семь лет старше и служила в N7. Слоан тогда нравились простые отношения с перепиской и редкими увольнительными, жареными крылышками и теликом по уикендам, нормальным сексом под толстым одеялом холодными ночами. Они расстались хорошими друзьями, а спустя месяц Слоан встретила Кайтуса.

Райдер улеглась на кровать, свесилась с края и дотянулась до своих брюк на полу. Ее тело, расчерченное тенями от жалюзи, напоминало окрасом зебру. Стало смешно. Райдер вытащила ремень из шлевок и, повернувшись на бок, протянула его Слоан.

— Пока ты не сделала никакого дерьма, за которое тебя бы следовало наказать, — улыбнулась Слоан, наблюдая за ней.

Полосатая рука с полосатым ремнем бессильно упала на кровать.

— Тогда я просто поваляюсь на твоем королевском ложе, а потом тихонько свалю и взорву какую-нибудь базу Отверженных.

— Сучка, — пробормотала Слоан. Ее взгляд упал на тумбочку и она ухмыльнулась. — Не рассчитывай отделаться так просто. Ну-ка, садись.

Два больших канцелярских биндера, снятых с книги, оказались очень кстати. У этих штук была интересная особенность: они красиво смотрелись на груди, неважно человеческой или азарийской.

Райдер уселась на пятки. Ее лицо вновь приобрело выражение хелло-я-тут-тусуюсь-в-облаках. Увидев черные здоровенные зажимы, она напряглась и растерянно взглянула на Слоан.

— Зачем это?

— Боишься? — Слоан огладила ее правую грудь, прихватила двумя пальцами сосок и легонько покрутила его. — Это не так больно, как кажется. Интересное ощущение. Я пробовала.

Райдер забрала у нее один зажим и повертела его, рассматривая. Потом разжала, вставила указательный палец и скривилась. Слоан наклонилась и поцеловала ее грудь. На такую игру нужно было согласие.

— Давай обговорим стоп-слово. Тогда ты в любой момент сможешь остановить меня.

— И ты меня послушаешь? — спросила Райдер с сомнением.

— Конечно, трусишка.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Сара, подкидывая зажим на ладони. — Эйрох.

Слоан вновь стала целовать ее грудь, едва прикасаясь губами к нежной коже. Райдер немного отклонилась назад и оперлась на руки. Зажим был слишком тугой — на сам сосок такую штуку вешать было слишком болезненно. А вот если повесить его на основание и на короткое время, то ощущения могли быть очень интересными.

Предварительно помассировав чувствительную область, Слоан зажала ее двумя пальцами и прицепила зажим. Райдер охнула и уставилась на свою грудь с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Хочешь сказать «эйрох»?

— Нет.

— Мне продолжить?

— Да!

Слоан щелкнула пальцем по зажиму так, что закачался. Райдер вскрикнула от неожиданности и поморщилась.

— Ты все время забываешь добавлять «мэм». Играй по правилам.

— Да, мэм. Пожалуйста, мэм.

Со второй грудью Слоан игралась чуть больше: она покусывала ее и облизывала, жестко мяла в пальцах. От следующего зажима Райдер уже не издала ни звука. Просто прикусила нижнюю губу, сверкнув белыми зубами, и запрокинула голову.

Слоан надавила Райдер на плечи и уложила на спину. Сама легла сверху, вклинив колено между ее ног. Поцелуй вышел смазанным — Райдер отвлекалась на свою грудь.

— Раздвинь ноги, — приказала Слоан в полуоткрытые губы Райдер, — и как можно шире.

Повиновение без пауз и раздумий — то, что Слоан ценила больше всего. Сейчас к этому был прибавлен взгляд из-под длинных ресниц и тихое «Да, мэм».

Узкие брюки показались чертовски лишними. Хотелось прижаться к податливому горячему телу, ощутить жар кожей. Слоан надавила бедром, затянутым в грубую ткань, на промежность Райдер. Ответом было движение навстречу и ощущение теплых ладоней на спине.

— Оближи. — Слоан поднесла руку ко рту Райдер, и та с готовностью обхватила влажными губами два пальца. Сосала их так сосредоточено, будто важнее ничего в мире и не было. Прижимала языком к небу. Окатывала торопливым дыханием. Прямо как заправская шлюха из второсортной порнухи.

— Будь хорошей девочкой и займись своими сиськами сама. - Слоан поцеловала Райдер в подбородок, отстранилась, нарочно сильно задев грудь.

«Как скажете, мэм» смешалось с шумным вздохом. Райдер с готовностью взялась за зажимы, потянула вверх и отпустила. Зажмурилась, а затем принялась их осторожно теребить и оглаживать, прикасаясь самыми кончиками пальцев.

Живот Райдер напрягся от прикосновения. Под тонкой кожей вырисовался твердый рельеф мышц. Не удержавшись, Слоан наклонилась и провела кончиком языка по тонкой ложбинке до пупка. Покрыла поцелуями нижнюю часть живота. Спустилась к выпуклому лобку с темным сердечком.

Слоан раздвинула большие половые губы двумя пальцами и облизнулась. Между ног Райдер была мокрой, симметричной и нежно-розовой. Красивой. С приятным запахом молодого нетронутого тела.

На Кадаре не было никого, кто пах бы как Райдер. Все они, изгои, провоняли серой, словно черти в аду. А тут что-то ангельское из искусственного рая под названием «Нексус». Хотя называть его раем было неправильно. Скорее Чистилищем.

— Мэм? — Райдер приподнялась на локтях. В ее голосе послышались тревожные нотки.

Слоан усмехнулась.

— Подрочи себе.

Лицо Райдер залилось краской. Она поджала губы и не шевельнулась.

— Ну же, принцесса. Не стесняйся.

Райдер медленно протянула руку и, прижав клитор указательным пальцем, принялась тереть. Вид у нее при этом был потерянный — он-то и заводил больше всего. Слоан накрыла ее ладонь своей и прижала к промежности.

— Стыдно?

Райдер закрыла глаза и кивнула.

— Давай я.

Райдер убрала руку и откинулась на кровать, запрокинув голову.

На вкус она была тоже очень даже ничего. Соленой и чистой, словно море из забытого мира. Поначалу Слоан вылизывала ее снизу вверх короткими быстрыми движениями, потом обхватила губами набухший яркий клитор, пососала его.

Райдер отреагировала на ласки едва заметной дрожью и тихим стоном. Она ерзала задницей по кровати и покачивала бедрами. Оторвавшись от своей груди, Райдер погладила Слоан по голове. Потом принялась пощипывать и поглаживать уши — от легких прикосновений внизу живота разлилась знакомая ломота и Слоан решила, что пора заканчивать.

Она выпрямилась и облизала свой средний палец.

— Твои сиськи, — напомнила она.

— Я уже почти ничего не ощущаю, — пожаловалась Райдер. Тем не менее взялась за биндеры. Сдавленная кожа под ними покраснела и припухла. — Можно их снять?

— Когда скажу — снимешь.

Палец легко скользнул по мокрым покрасневшим складочкам и толкнулся вперед. Слоан приложила усилие, и он проник внутрь, где его тут же сжало со всех сторон. Подушечкой большого пальца она принялась массировать клитор.

Райдер ерзала на кровати, вставала на носки, чтобы только приподнять задницу и толкнуться вперед. Голос ее набирал силу — она уже не старалась контролировать себя. Стонала и вскрикивала громко, перемежая все невнятными просьбами.

Собственное возбуждение давило внизу живота, но, невзирая на него, хотелось еще помучить девчонку. Приятно было наблюдать, как она мечется, изнемогая от животного желания. Слоан то ослабляла давление и вытаскивала палец, то наоборот резко вводила его на всю длину. Райдер выгибалась и мотала головой. Лихорадочно хваталась руками за лицо и шею, потом, ослабев, комкала простынь в пальцах. Ее крупные груди подпрыгивали, зажимы раскачивались.

Слоан дотянулась до одного из них, потянула на себя и выпустила.

— Снимай.

Райдер окатила ее шальным взглядом и выполнила приказ. Снимать такие штуки было всегда больней, чем надевать.

Гладкое тело подбросило вверх. Слоан жадно наблюдала, стараясь ничего не упустить. Тонкий девчачий вскрик, влажная кожа, напряженные мышцы живота. Райдер стиснула бедра, и Слоан почувствовала, как пульсирует все внутри, а ее палец буквально втягивается внутрь.

Боль стала последней каплей для быстрого, но яркого оргазма. Об этом можно было судить по виду Райдер. Вспотевшая, усталая, с темными кругами на пол-лица — выглядела она затраханной. Лежала на боку, зажав кулаки между бедер. Дрожала так, что зубы стучали. Ее грудь с покрасневшими припухшими сосками часто вздымалась. Глаза у нее были зажмурены.

Несмотря на свое возбуждение, Слоан улеглась рядом и обняла ее.

Потом она найдет время для себя. Может быть. Слоан по опыту знала, что после такой близости необходима ласка.

Она гладила Райдер по плечам и спине. Ерошила волосы. Говорила всякий бред.

Что Райдер молодец, умничка и хорошая девочка.

Что она, Слоан, ей довольна.

Что все закончилось, все хорошо.

Тело под ее пальцами постепенно расслаблялось, Райдер успокаивалась. Чуть погодя она окончательно взяла себя в руки, перестала дрожать и обняла Слоан за талию. Легко поцеловала шрам и замерла.

Полежав немного, Слоан окончательно оставила мысль о том, чтобы удовлетворить себя. Игривый настрой полностью прошел, оставив после себя противное послевкусие усталости и разочарования. Она освободилась от объятий и дотянулась до тумбочки. Там где-то у нее был тюбик с панагелем. Порывшись в ящике, нашла его.

— На спину.

Райдер улеглась и сложила руки так, что груди немного приподнялись. Припухшие соски со следами зажимов торчали в разные стороны. Слоан едва касалась их, когда наносила гель, но Райдей все равно морщилась и поджимала губы.

— Ты не жалеешь, что пришла? Попала в лапы к злому псевдофеодалу?

Райдер вымученно улыбнулась.

— Нет, не жалею. Личный вопрос можно?

Слоан отложила тюбик с гелем и вытянулась на кровати.

— Только осторожно, — предупредила она. — Не люблю личные вопросы.

— Я думала, что ты и Кайтус… Ну, короче, я думала, что ты меня вышвырнешь к чертовой матери. Что он скажет, если узнает?

— Что значит «если»? Он узнает. Я не собираюсь от него скрывать, что подрочила Первопроходцу. Как отреагирует — не знаю. Может, захочет посмотреть на это.

— Как странно.

— Рот закрой. Не доросла еще до замечаний.

Райдер пошевелилась, вытянула руки и захрустела костяшками.

— Если он все-таки захочет посмотреть — дай мне знать.

Слоан рассмеялась и поцеловала ее в губы. Вот уж, правда, был тихий омут, в котором водилась целая армия чертей.

— И тебе не стыдно? Что скажет твой дружок?

Слоан имела в виду понтоватого контрабандиста, но Райдер огорошила ее ответом:

— СЭМу будет интересно.

***

После того как Слоан вышла из душевой, ей оставалось только поскрипеть зубами от раздражения. Приличные люди после того, как их выебали, оперативно собираются и сваливают на свой звездолет, пока хозяин принимает душ.

Райдер же свернулась калачиком и уснула. Понятно, что молодой и растущий организм слегка притомился, но совесть-то где потерялась?

— Сучка, — пробормотала Слоан и подошла ближе. Внутри сражались два желания: отвесить пинка и прикрыть одеялом. Победило второе, потому что нельзя пинать котиков и спящих девчонок с детской испариной под челкой.

Слоан поддернула рукав толстовки, потом вспомнила, что говорить в присутствии Райдер, даже спящей, не рекомендуется. СЭМ-то всегда был начеку. Она вернулась в душевую, плотно прикрыла дверь и скорчилась на толчке.

Инструметрон мигнул золотистой панелью.

Кайтус ответил на вызов почти сразу:

— Слушаю.

— Привет. Как ты?

Слоан пошевелила пальцами на ногах. Только сейчас она заметила, что ей холодно и надо бы надеть носки.

— Работаю, как всегда. Ты же…

— Кайтус, ты вполне можешь поручить эту работу кому-нибудь другому. Гесс вполне справится. Ты мне нужен здесь.

Он промолчал, и пришлось продолжить.

— Я прошлый раз вспылила и наговорила лишнего. Хочу извиниться и сказать, что мне очень стыдно за свою несдержанность.

— Я буду вечером, — сказал он и отключился.

Вечером. Отлично. Слоан вернулась в комнату, взяла планшет и легла под теплый бок Райдер. Времени было предостаточно: и для того, чтобы изучить донесения разведотрядов, и для того, чтобы отправить наглую Райдер домой. А также подготовиться к приходу Кайтуса.


	3. Chapter 3

Любознательный. Так его могли бы называть, если бы он был человеком.

Органики нашли бы этот эпитет ироничным. СЭМу же было все равно.

Его интересовала только Сара. Ее физическое и психологическое здоровье.

Все, что было связано с ней, фиксировалось особым образом и записывалось в архивы с самым высоким приоритетом секретности. Потом тщательно сравнивалось и анализировалось в режиме высокой производительности. Это было необходимо для правильного алгоритма взаимодействия Первопроходца с окружающим миром. Нет, все решения Сара принимала сама, но СЭМ помогал ей во многом.

Любые привязанности Сары трактовались протоколом безопасности, как «уязвимости».

Недавно среди множества ближайших уязвимостей появилась еще одна. Сторонняя и непредсказуемая. Слоан Келли, бывший начальник службы безопасности, ныне уволенная и изгнанная со станции. Такой человек был опасен.

СЭМ совершенно не понимал, почему Сара вела себя с ней легкомысленно. Но еще больше его удивила ее реакция на нежелательное физическое воздействие при помощи элемента одежды и последующий поход за поиском интимной близости в извращенной форме.

Если бы СЭМ был человеком, он бы сильно разозлился.

СЭМ проанализировал свое восприятие ситуации и пришел к выводу, что оно обусловлено поведенческой моделью Алека Райдера, которую он невольно получил в процессе взаимодействия с первым Первопроходцем. Предвзятый подход мешал разобраться в ситуации.

Он решил начать с прямых вопросов:

Что привлекло Сару в мисс Келли?

Какова была цель интимной близости?

Оценивала ли Сара степень риска?

Вопросы Сару расстроили. Она сначала не хотела отвечать, потом все-таки попыталась объяснить. СЭМ опустил часть про деловые отношения и выстраивание позитивного образа посланника «Нексуса» и сконцентрировался на «удовольствии».

Оказывается, Сарой и мисс Келли в тот момент двигала положительная эмоция, проявляющаяся в процессе симуляции инстинкта самосохранения. СЭМ выгрузил из общей системы словари, медицинские справочники, материалы по психологии и выделил часть ресурсов для изучения вопроса.

Он понял сам механизм процесса. Из-за морфологических особенностей мозга Сара нуждалась в дополнительной выработке адреналина и окситоцина. Только после «стрессового удара» активировался выброс дофамина в нужном количестве. Если бы СЭМ был человеком, то он бы сказал, что Саре нужна была боль, чтобы получить оргазм.

СЭМ решил провести эксперимент и определить является ли извращенная форма сексуального взаимодействия самоцелью или дело тут все же в образе мисс Келли. Он стал ждать подходящего момента.

Такой представился на Элаадене. Сара там очень вымоталась после нескольких важных миссий. Она много потела и при первом же возвращении на аванпост, отправилась в душ. А потом завалилась спать в комнате отдыха на одном из надувных матрасов.

Саре приснился яркий сон. СЭМ постарался, чтобы там были элементы одежды, канцелярские принадлежности и некий мужчина, похожий на знакомого Саре мистера Видаля. Для дополнительной эротичности он добавил мужчине усы и бороду. Одет он был в красные плавки.

Сара проснулась, почесала пятку и выпила бутылку воды. Ей приснился какой-то озабоченный бородатый придурок в красных трусах. Во сне она с наслаждением набила бородачу лицо.

Сара широко зевнула и заснула опять.

Первый вариант провалился. Оставался образ властной мисс Келли. СЭМ также подошел к его формированию со всей ответственностью — он проанализировал логи и припомнил фразу про военную форму.

В следующем сне была мисс Келли в синих форменных брюках с золотым кантом и белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами. Еще на ней были черные лаковые ботинки. В правой руке она держала белый ремень.

— Вылизывай, сучка, — сказала мисс Келли и блеснула зубами в ухмылке.

Если бы СЭМ был человеком, он бы вышел из себя. Сара, его сильная и красивая Сара, с которой они были крепко-накрепко связаны, с готовностью принялась вылизывать обувь мисс Келли. При этом продукция дофамина у спящей Сары увеличилась на пятьдесят один процент, влагалищного секрета на семьдесят три процента, приток крови в молочные железы на тридцать три процента, а в среднем ее сексуальное желание возросло до шестидесяти девяти процентов.

СЭМ вспомнил о поведенческой модели Алека Райдера и счел ее наиболее эффективной для прерывания сновидения.

Сара в испуге скатилась с матраса и затрясла головой. Ей поначалу снилось, что-то очень хорошее, а потом внезапно привиделся разъяренный отец с дробовиком.

Если бы СЭМ был человеком, он бы удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Но он не был, поэтому просто дал команду на архивирование собранных данных. Пока было не ясно, как бороться с уязвимостями, подобными мисс Келли. Но крайне важно было узнать способ решения этой задачи.

Ведь СЭМ был универсальным механизмом защиты Первопроходца и проекта Инициатива «Андромеда».


End file.
